


Becoming Pack

by ladyoneill



Series: Dark Side Of The Moon [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to the clinic after the baby's birth, Peter finds John sitting next to his sleeping son, and something new and unexpected forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon fic prompt "possessive" though it's a bit vague. I love the Sheriff aka John until someone tells us otherwise. Also, Lily gets her name. I was going to go with my my favorite middle name for Lily but then realized that Katherine probably wasn't a good idea.

While Stiles and the baby slept, Peter went home for a quick shower and change of clothes. When he returns to the clinic, still tired but somewhat refreshed, he finds John sitting by his son's bed, just watching him.

The Sheriff was there for the harrowing labor and birth, but was called away on an aggravated robbery before Stiles came out of recovery.

As he stands in the doorway watching the tenderness, the pure love, on the older man's face, Peter feels something forming from his wolf's soul. Closing his eyes he sees the thin thread stretch out to touch John Stilinski, wrap itself around him, then reach for Stiles. When it touches him it splinters into half a dozen strands, gossamer thin, but strong.

In his mind Peter sees one join his own strong one to his daughter.

Pack is being formed here. Pack he never expected.

John has been reluctant to have anything to do with Peter, holding his, granted, righteous resentment close, but for a Pack bond to form between a human and Alpha, it has to be wanted by both.

Peter opens his eyes and sees John looking at him. "You didn't reject it," he whispers.

"Stiles told me what it felt like. So, yeah, for him, for her, I accept it." He glances at the baby asleep in the bassinet, and nods. "I can't leave them alone. I need to be a part of all aspects of their lives, including their relationship with you." Unlike that encounter early in Stiles' pregnancy, there's no bitterness in John's voice, just acceptance. "Why did you offer it?"

He thinks about it for a minute, then nods to himself in understanding. "For me, Pack and Family are one and always have been. You're Stiles' family therefore you're mine."

"It's that simple?"

Coming into the room, Peter snags the other uncomfortable chair and sits next to his baby. For a moment, he's caught up in the beautiful sight of her, then he forces his attention back to his father-in-law.

Because that's what he is, legally or not.

"For my wolf it is."

"Is that the part of you that claimed Stiles?"

Impressed by the brilliant observation even he hadn't given thought to, Peter nods again. "After the fire, during and after my recovery, the wolf has always been at the fore. That's not to say we're separate beings because we're not. It's hard to explain to a human, and I believe it's somewhat different for those bitten. For them, it's more difficult to integrate the new wolf with the human, but I was born this way." Thoughtfully, he taps his lips with one finger. "In ancient times, even more recent times, we worshiped Janus."

"The two faced god?"

"More the two natured god, with the understanding that the two are actually one. I think this is getting away from the question you really want to ask."

For a moment John appears startled then settles back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, a solemn look on his face. "Do you love my son?"

"With all my heart." And it's true. Peter's been feeling and denying it for awhile, but it wasn't until he had the panic attack right after the birth that he acknowledged it.

A surprised smile crosses John's face, which turns into a smirk. "I had a feeling you weren't as dead inside as you seemed to be."

He wants to scowl, but Stiles stirs on the bed and he's on his feet, at his side in an instant, all thought on his mate. John moves to the other chair, letting Peter be next to him. "If I am better, it's because of him," he murmurs, then smiles as his lover blinks open his eyes. 

"Did I sleep?" Stiles yawns.

Peter chuckles and takes his hand. "Your dad's here."

"Hey, kiddo."

"I can..." Stiles frowns in confusion. "I can feel him, Peter."

He pulls the hand to his lips. "I know."

The frown turns to a brilliant smile directed past Peter. "Dad, you're Pack."

"Yep."

"And that's okay?"

"Apparently you're the most important person to both of us but we seem to be able to share now."

Turning his head towards John, Peter smiles and nods in acknowledgment, and at that moment, the baby wakes with a small cry.

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter, John?"

Grinning in amazement, John jumps to his feet. "I've been itching to." As he moves to the bassinet and lifts the tiny bundle into obviously sure arms, Peter looks back at his still grinning mate.

"Thank you, Peter."

"It felt right. Feels right," he amends then lowers his head to kiss Stiles.

Holding the baby John perches on the bed next to Stiles' legs. "Does she have a name?"

"I...it came to me while I was asleep?" Stiles gives Peter a hesitant look. "Is that weird?"

"Not for an Emissary. What is it?"

"Lily."

Mulling it for a moment, Peter nods and reaches out to brush a finger over the baby's cheek. "Yes."

"And, I thought for a middle name, after your mom...?"

Both delighted and touched and unable to speak, Peter nods again.

"So, Lily Magdaline Hale."

"Stilinski-Hale," he manages to get out before kissing Stiles again, deeply, lovingly, thrilled when his still often reluctant mate returns it eagerly.

Until John clears his throat and they find him shaking his head at them as he murmurs to Lily, "So, Lily, I think we're both going to have to get used to that..."

Stiles snorts and makes gimme motions to his dad who reluctantly hands over his granddaughter. As he does so, there's a noise at the door and Peter looks up to find Derek hesitating there and Cora bouncing on her toes beside him.

"Come in you two. It's family."

When their eyes widen, Peter knows they can feel the connection to John as well, and what he told Stiles is correct.

It feels right.

End


End file.
